Posture
by Moonshine 369
Summary: L sits in a strange position, but it helps him out a lot. But Light isn't the same as L. What makes him think he has a right to sit like L?


**This is a load of drabble I've thinking about a lot recently. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own L or Light, nor do I own L's thinking position.**

**You may or may not have to squint to get the metaphor-ness in this. Please, by all means, squint.**

* * *

Besides the quiet, soft _clink, clink, clink_ of L's spoon as it hit each of the walls of his mug in turn, the room was entirely silent.

Light sat right across from him, his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently against the cold floor. He was clad in nothing but a thin white t-shirt and a pair of red boxers. It was embarrassing, yes, but he wasn't thinking about his appearance when L had woken him up, saying something like, "Sorry, Light-kun, but I was going over the files and I think I may have hit on something. Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that I had an undeniable craving for cake. As you know, detective work, craving sweets and I do not mix very well at all." And then he'd proceeded to more or less command Light to get out of bed, because due to the hand cuffs that didn't give either of them a second of privacy, L could not easily go by himself.

Anyone normal would have let Light continue sleeping, gotten the key, unlocked the handcuffs and gone downstairs by himself. But of course, L wouldn't have Light out of his sight for any longer than it took him to shower and use the bathroom, even if Light _was _sleeping.

Unlike Light, L was still dressed in his normal attire: a flimsy, long sleeved white shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Light had begun to wonder if L even owned anything besides that. There had to be days when L felt like doing something out of the norm. Maybe, tucked away in the back of his closet, he owned a _beige _shirt instead of white. Just for when he was feeling _really_ wild.

Light nearly chuckled as he silently thought about it. But fortunately, he knew better than that.

L had gone through two pieces of double-layered, whipped cream and strawberry topped angel food cake, a brownie, a cupcake, and a slice of cheesecake. Only when he pulled out the tea did Light see the light at the end of the tunnel. Hopefully he was finally finishing up. L had nine, maybe ten spoonfuls of sugar in that one cup of tea. And, as per usual, L offered Light a piece of each course as he served himself, and, as usual, Light turned him down.

L insisted that sweets were good for any detective's mind. He claimed that they helped him out when he was stuck in a rut. In theory, that made absolutely no sense. In practice, however, it worked flawlessly, every time. At least, that was what _L_ had said. Light... wasn't so sure about it.

_L says a lot of things,_ Light reminded himself silently, his eyes fixed on the truly one-of-a-kind detective, still stirring the sugar into his tea.

_Clink, clink, clink._

"What are you thinking right now, Light-kun?" L asked.

His voice was quiet, like an echo rolling of the walls of a cave, and sudden, taking Light by surprise. L kept his eyes fixed on his mug as he spoke, as if he were asking his reflection in the murky tea what Light was thinking.

Light wasn't sure why he even answered.

"I'm just wondering... how likely it is that you're right."

L still didn't look up at him.

"About what?"

Light hesitated. If he was being honest, he didn't really_ know_ the answer to that question. He'd been thinking about L's ways, yes, but had the idea that they could actually help his deductive skills even crossed his mind? But then... maybe the little quirks did help him out. Here and there.

After all, he had deducted that Light was Kira. He still knew that, as well. He just needed something to prove it. Getting proof was the hard part. Getting proof was the _impossible_ part. Because Light wouldn't supply him any proof. And slowly but surely, a nagging voice at the back of L's head was trying to convince him that _No, you awful detective, Light is _not_ Kira. You have been hunting the wrong person this entire time. Get your act together._ Light just needed to wait until that voice completely convinced L. That time seemed to be getting closer every day.

But all of that was temporarily forgotten.

Light decided to tell him the truth.

"Right about the sweets... and the sitting position, I guess. I was just... thinking about it."

"The likeliness that I am correct? Speaking as a third-person party, I would say that there is a ninety-nine percent chance that I'm correct. Speaking as myself I would say..." L paused briefly, squinting thoughtfully. "One hundred and two percent."

"Wow," Light said. L'd never gone above one hundred in his percents.

"Maybe you ought to give it a try," L suggested casually.

"No, really," Light said, patting his stomach. "I can't eat this late. I'd never be able to sleep."

"Not that, nessicarily," L said, softly. "But sitting like this makes everything clear. It helps immensely."

Sit like L, then? Light would avoid it at all costs. He didn't exactly want to give anyone reason to compare him to the detective, and sitting like him would just make it look like Light was trying to copy L. But then again... they were the only two awake.

Light's half-asleep mind couldn't think of another reason to decline.

"I don't see why not."

L watched as Light, using the table to balance himself, raised one leg to his chest awkwardly. Light nearly tipped over, but managed to pull the other one up as well, putting all of his pressure on the balls of his feet, just like L did. _Ouch._ It hurt his bare toes.

It was the most strange feeling in the world. At first it just felt _wrong._ It felt unnatural, uncomfortable, unthinkable. Light did not enjoy it. But that strange feeling soon gave way to another: relief. It felt as if there was a great load being lifted off of his shoulders, anxieties and pains, if only briefly, being swept away. And then it felt natural, like Light had been born doing this.

"How is it?" L asked, bringing Light back into the present.

"Strangely enough... it feels kind of... okay." Light was about to say _good_, but he wasn't so sure if that was the truth.

"Do you agree with my ninety-nine percent now, Light-kun?"

"I-- I guess I do," Light allowed.

L was quiet as he raised the mug to his glass, blew quickly on the hot, sweet liquid, and took a sip of tea. He sighed happily and his whole body shivered briefly with the warmth of the soothing tea.

Then they were back to silence again, Light still sitting in his L-inspired position. The silence remained as L took another, longer sip, and then returned the spoon to the cup, stirring once more.

_Clink, clink, clink._

_Clink, clink, clink._

"Ahh!"

Light cried out as he lost his balance and tumbled out of his chair.

* * *

As L got up and reached his hand out to help his unbalanced suspect, he considered the position.

Whenever he climbed into that comfortable, natural feeling position, answers flowed into his open mind, puzzle pieces fit together seamlessly, and everything was... obvious.

L used it day in and day out to work the hundreds of cases he had taken. Not a single one had he left unsolved. Until now.

It was obvious why Light was unable to sit in that position.

There was justice in this world, and there was evil. And while Justice would eternally sit high and proud, propped up by nothing but itself,

Evil would _always_ fall.

_Especially_ when Evil tried to imitate Justice.

* * *

**Mmm... I hope this wasn't too much of a waste of time. Please let me know if this seemed pointless and confusing, when I was telling the idea to a friend she completely didn't get it... it may be too vague... I'm sorry. I just type up what I think, people. Dx**

**But on the off chance that this did make sense to you (maybe it's not that much of an off chance. A bunch of you out there are super geniuses.), please drop a review to tell me what you think of it. Thank you for reading, and thanks for your time.**


End file.
